clearwaterhighfandomcom-20200213-history
21 Guns (1)
This is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 and the premiere of the second block of episodes. Summary Jamie starts moving in with Jeremy, but a crisis at home might delay her plans. Will it also affect her relationship? Eliza meets a new guy who charms her right away. When he shows her his secret life, is he worth the trouble it will cause with her friends? Meanwhile, Tim is still mourning the death of his father and dealing with the guilt in negative ways. Can Trey save him from himself? Main Plot Jamie is finally moving in with her fiance and things seem to be rolling smoothly, until she gets horrible news from home. Now she'll have to make the decision of what's more important to her. Her fiance or her family? Sub Plot Eliza is still lonely after her breakup with Blake and finds a new boy who makes her feel free. When he introduces her to another world he lives in that makes her uncomfortable, how will she react? Who will she tell? Third Plot Tim is a wreck after losing his father and turns to alcohol and drugs to numb the pain. Trey finds it hard to watch and tries to get him to turn his life around. Is he just a lost cause? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "21 Guns" by Green Day. *This is the premiere of the second block in season 2. *The events in this episode take place 2 weeks after the school shooting. *This is the first appearance of Josh Yeldman. *It is said that both Sophie Clark and Ethan Webber survived and are recovering from their injuries sustained in the previous episode. *This episode marks the start of the Eliza-Josh Relationship. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Josh Hutcherson' as Tim Sharpe *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor Supporting Cast *'Brett Davern' as Nathan *'Tony Oller' as Danny Bell *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Bob Saget' as Steve Nitt *'Kelly Rutherford' as Heather Nitt *'Nathan Kress' as Ken Paterson *'Lin Shaye' as Eileen Stellar *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Andrew Lincoln' as Todd Stellar *'Leighton Meester' as Carly Vasquez *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes *'Nolan Funk' as Josh Yeldman Absences *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Saiorse Ronan' as Sadie Carroll *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= |-| Gallery= 21 guns p1.jpg 21g2.jpg 21g3.jpg |-| Quotes= *Jamie: "You thought trying to kill yourself would make me come running back home. That’s not going to work!" *Jeremy: "I can’t stand to see you continue to be manipulated by your family like some sort of puppet!" *Eliza: "I still really like him…just not the cult." *Tim: "I’m failing school, I’m a druggie and a drunk, and I’m also a manwhore!" *Jamie: "She tried to kill herself, she obviously isn’t the sharpest tool in the shed!" |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Erinulmerluv/Clearwater_Episode_217:_21_Guns_(1) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Jamie Plots Category:Eliza Plots Category:Tim Plots